


Voltron OTP Prompts

by Levyanno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADAM IS NOT DEAD SO FUCK YOU DREAMWORKS, F/F, F/M, Giant Ass Space Fam, Headcanon, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Multi, otp, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyanno/pseuds/Levyanno
Summary: Need some ideas and prompts for any old OTP from Voltron? I've got it!





	Voltron OTP Prompts

Keith and Lance are always slightly touching each other in some way. One morning they're holding hands in one class. Later on Lance is stroking Keith's arm while he lays his head down on Lance's desk.

Pidge walks up to them and asks if they're dating. Lance slightly smiles while blushing and Keith just shutters out "what"

P: "Oh come on, it's not like we didn't know. You're always touching in some sort of way. Stop acting like lesbians and ask each other out you gay wads."

K: "Uh excuse, Lance is NOT a gay wad, he's a bi wad."


End file.
